Don't Push
by sleepynightvale
Summary: Kaoru's in love with Hikaru. But Hikaru loves Haruhi, he just doesn't realize it yet. Will Kaoru's plans to get the two together work? Or will his attempts to distance himself from his twin bring a whole new thing into the light? TWINCEST! LEMON! HARD M!


**A/N: This fic is using the manga version and it takes place after Hikaru changes his hair color (which he changes to black), just to clear some things up. You don't have to read the manga to understand this story though.**

**P.S.: If you ****just came for the RATED M WORTHY, JUICY, **_**TWINCEST**_**, SEX, it's at the end. There, now you can't say I didn't warn you.**

Kaoru Hitachiin had a big problem. His stupid older brother was the cause of that big problem. Well, older by 5 minutes anyway. You see, Kaoru was the youngest of a pair of twins. The Hitachiin twins to be exact. Heirs to a very successful fashion monument, run currently by their mother.

Anyway, back to his problem.

Now, Kaoru was a very compassionate person. He almost always put others needs before his own. Well, if it were a life or death situation he would. This compassion was mostly due to the patience it took to be the twin of a certain Hikaru Hitachiin.

His brother, now there's a topic that interested Kaoru the most. His brother was crazy, fun, lovable, smart, playful… Kaoru could write a whole essay about just how awesome his only brother was. But at the moment, Hikaru was the center of Kaoru's big problem.

It all started with Haruhi Fujioka. She just popped into the twins lives like a stray bullet. It didn't perturb Kaoru in the slightest. He loved Haruhi as if she were a sister. Apparently his twin… didn't.

His older brother was always the shyest out of the two of them. Yes, he may be bold and daring but he didn't like to meet new people. He preferred to stick with his younger brother and push everyone else away. This fact worried Kaoru who, on the other hand, welcomed new-comers with ease and politeness. He gave them a chance and, even if he didn't like them, he would still be as civil as he could towards them. But Hikaru, he would rather spend a whole day with his twin playing videogames then go out on the town and meet some new people. Kaoru liked the attention. In fact, he loved it. He loved his twin with all his heart. More then a brother should actually, but he was used to this feeling and accepted it for what it was.

He knew Hikaru didn't feel the same way, and he accepted that as well. He still wanted his brother to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

This is why Kaoru looked upon Ms. Fujioka as his savior. He had noticed how his identical, raven-haired twin stared at her, even if said twin didn't notice it himself. He looked at Haruhi like she was an enigma that he wanted to try and figure out.

At the moment, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were on their way to the Host Club with a small, pretty, cross dresser walking in between them.

"Kaoru, are you okay? You haven't said a word since we left the classroom," Came Haruhi's voice that almost always bordered on sarcastic. Kaoru gave a small nod to make it show that he was, in fact, alright and tuned back into the conversation when his twin started talking again.

"But I don't know why we have to know about history in the first place. They're all dead!" Hikaru said in a light, playful tone that always made Kaoru smile.

"It's because it's good to know about you're past, Hikaru," Kaoru said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "A better knowledge of you're past is a better outcome for your future," He ended, feeling quite smart at his wise statement. Haruhi and Hikaru snorted at the same time and Kaoru, with a pang, saw how in sync they could sometimes be. Almost as much as Hikaru and himself. He has learned a while ago to ignore the little stabbings in his heart so he hardly ever felt them anymore.

"Okay, Oh-Wise-One. You may have a point," Hikaru stated with a smirk, not willing to burst his younger brother's bubble of happiness, unknowingly having already done so slightly.

Kaoru, still high off his previous, amazing quote, had a sudden stroke of genius that would help his cause.

"Hey, Hikaru, Haruhi, I think I left my book back in homeroom," He said digging in his bag for a book that didn't exist, "Why don't you two go ahead and I'll go back and get it?"

"I'll go with you; I left my pencil back there," Haruhi said with a quick check in her pocket, she turned around to follow after Kaoru's retreating back. Kaoru, who did not plan on this, did some quick thinking and turned to face Haruhi again.

"No, no. It's alright. I'll get it for you! Hikaru, escort her to the club room okay? Good!" And before either Hikaru or Haruhi could say a word, Kaoru was off.

Kaoru thought this was the perfect time for them to have some good one on one bonding time. For the past month he would always find stupid excuses to leave the two together alone. Maybe, they'll fall in love and live happily ever after! This thought brought a bittersweet taste to his mouth. While Hikaru and Haruhi go off and get married, Kaoru would become the lonely pumpkin, once happy and beautiful then left behind, ugly and used.

He pushed the thought out of his mind; this was about Hikaru. And Haruhi makes Hikaru happy… even if he doesn't know it yet.

When Kaoru reached the classroom, he stood in place for at least a minute to give the illusion that he was taking the time to look for his book. Then he grabbed Haruhi's pencil from her desk and waked briskly to the Host Club.

The second he arrived, he was pulled into a bear-hug by his older twin.

"Kaoru! What took you so long?" Hikaru said after pulling back with much persuasion from his suffocating twin. He acted as if Kaoru had been gone for three years instead of three minutes.

"Calm down Hikaru," Kaoru said after straitening his wrinkled school uniform, "It was just a few minutes! Did you really miss me that much?" He said with a playful smile, "Didn't know I meant so much to you," He finished with a sly grin. He was secretly very, very satisfied that Hikaru was so worried about him for that short amount of time.

"Oh, um," Hikaru stuttered earning a perplexed expression from his twin, "Yeah, I guess I missed you a bit," He finished with a highly uncharacteristic, light blush dotting his cheeks. This strange shyness confused Kaoru but just when he was going to comment, Kyouya decided to start the club activities.

"Welcome Princesses," He said with a genuine ("fake": Kaoru thought to himself) smile placed upon his handsome face, looking out at the crowded music room, "Please enjoy the festivities we have for you this evening."

"C'mon Kaoru," Hikaru urged from his twin's side, "Lets go over there," He pointed towards the large couch that the twins usually took up to do their business.

"Kay," Kaoru said walking towards the couch. Just then he spotted Haruhi and came up with yet another plan. "Hey Haruhi, over here will ya?" As Haruhi walked over, Kaoru made sure to make it so that she was in the middle with himself and Hikaru on either end.

"What's up guys?" She asked with a small smile that practically reeked of innocence.

"I don't really know. Kaoru just decided to pull you over," Hikaru replied sounding bored all of a sudden, eyes roaming around as if trying to find something more interesting to look at. Wasn't he just happy and excited? This sudden mood swing confused Kaoru, but he just let it be and put his plan into action.

"Hey Haruhi, did you do that project for science?" He asked knowing full well she did and that Hikaru needed help on his. Kaoru would have helped him himself, but why pass up such an opportunity to get Hikaru and Haruhi together just to make it so that him and Hikaru could have some intimate moments alone? Why not get Haruhi and Hikaru closer instead of take this moment to make sure that _him_ and Hikaru got closer and accidentally-on-purpos brush up against each other and Kaoru may or may not attempt to find Hikaru's pleasure spot and… Well, never mind.

"Oh, yeah I did. I finished the whole thing actually. How about you two?" She said alternating her large brown eyes between the two twins.

"I finished mine and I think it's pretty good," Kaoru said with an air of smugness, "But Hikaru here, well, he didn't. Hey Haruhi, why don't you help him?" At this, Hikaru's head snapped up to glare at Kaoru. Haruhi didn't notice as her eyes had settled on Kaoru.

"Ok," She said slowly, turning to Hikaru, who, with silent persuasion from his twin, had wiped the glare from his face, "How about this afternoon in the library?" She asked with her big, brown, puppy dog eyes.

"Um, sure." Hikaru said with a reluctant huff. Kaoru didn't know how he was going to get the two together if Hikaru continued to act this way. The rest of the club continued in this way but Kaoru could've sworn Hikaru spared him some rather heated glances once or twice. But that might have been his overly infatuated mind playing tricks on him.

Kaoru took the long ride home alone. He came to the conclusion that it wasn't fun being alone.

When he walked inside his room, he decided to waste the time away by doing his homework. It was just the thing needed that would occupy his mind and hands, leaving no room to think about Hikaru and the more than platonic feelings Kaoru had towards him.

By the time he finished his homework, Hikaru still wasn't home from his study date with Haruhi. It was only an hour after school ended so it wasn't that uncommon. The only problem was that Kaoru was still bored! He then figured he might as well play a few games.

By the time Kaoru had successfully managed to kill off the Sim he was playing as and his whole Sim's family, Hikaru finally arrived home. Kaoru didn't notice, for he was too busy swearing at the top of his lungs at the computer screen which was showing the fetching video of his whole Sim family burning to their deaths from a kitchen fire. He stopped shouting immediately when a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around him and a slightly amused voice breathed softly in his ear.

"Kaoru, don't worry, you'll make another one," The pair of arms unwrapped and Kaoru turned around to see a smiling Hikaru. The smile was infectious and Kaoru felt his frustration ebbing away and a smile replacing it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh, I wonder if it automatically saved… I hope not, I liked that family," He said looking at the computer mournfully when he saw the grim reaper coming to pick up the numerous ashes. He sighed and turned back to Hikaru, "How did your project go?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Pretty good I guess. I left after we were done," He ended carelessly and flopped on the bed.

Kaoru found something missing in his statement, "How did Haruhi get home?" He got a perplexed look from his twin, "You did make sure she got home right?" From the silence and guilty expression on the raven haired boy, he took it as a no.

"She got home fine. She texted me when she did," He shrugged.

Kaoru was angry. How _dare_ Hikaru completely and utterly fuck up Kaoru's plans to get him and Haruhi together? It was for Hikaru's own damn happiness that he was even trying! He felt his face screw up in anger, "You didn't even _offer_ her a ride?" he spat.

Hikaru stood up from his perch on the bed, his short temper making its show as he matched Kaoru's tone, "Well who cares, she made it back okay didn't she? What's your deal anyway? For the past few weeks you've been obviously trying to make it so that me and Haruhi were always together alone. Its annoying," then his face twisted into confused looking anger, "What, do you not want to spend time with me? Is that it Kaoru because if it is then just tell me instead of trying to shove me off like I'm some kind of unwanted sock or something!" Hikaru was now panting and his face was turning red, "Dammit Kaoru, STOP PUSHING ME AWAY!"

Kaoru stood there and tried not to think about how sexy Hikaru looked with his face contrasting perfectly with his black hair. He reminded himself that he was angry and his anger came back in full force, "Because, Hikaru, I _know_ how you feel about her!" Silence met this declaration, "What, you don't know? Okay, I'll tell you. You love her Hikaru! You love her and you're just to damn stupid to realize it!" More silence and Kaoru saw comprehension dawn briefly on Hikaru's face. This quickly morphed into anger.

"I _Love_ Haruhi? How would I love Haruhi when I'm _already_ in love with you!" Just as soon as these words left his mouth, Hikaru looked as if he'd just swallowed a bug.

Silence.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru started vaguely, "I think I just hallucinated, what did you say?" He finished, shaking his head in an airy manner.

Hikaru took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for a great obstacle, and let it all out in a stream of unstoppable words, "I love you! There, I said it! I love you're laugh, your voice, your hair, the way you're so soft. I love the way you know me so well like only you can and I especially love how you're just the perfect person for me. I LOVE YOU!" He finished in a loud voice, running his fingers angrily through his hair, making it (in Kaoru's opinion,) stand on end in the sexiest way possible.

Kaoru had lost control of his breathing.

He couldn't believe it. His twin, his brother, his Hikaru had just confessed. Had just confessed his love. To KAORU! He just couldn't believe it.

Hikaru still stood there panting with emotion. He was just standing there, flushed and panting, right in front of the bed. Kaoru saw his opportunity.

With a burst of strength, he toppled his older twin onto the bed and pressed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Hikaru gave a mew of surprise that quickly turned into a moan of longing. Their lips moved perfectly in sync as if they were meant for this purpose alone. Kaoru discretely poked his tongue out and swiped it over his older brother's upper lip, silently asking permission. With a small gasp and another moan, Hikaru opened his mouth and let the probing tongue explore the hot cavern that was his mouth.

Kaoru took his chance and dove in. Hikaru tasted like cherries and something else. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was very, very nice and sent an electric shot strait down to his groin. He pressed Hikaru tightly to the bed, his mouth not once leaving the purchase they had on his twin. His hands reached up to tangle themselves in Hikaru's hair and pulled slightly. This seemed to please Hikaru very much as his hips snapped in response bringing their now completely erect cocks in practically full contact.

Kaoru broke away from the heated kiss with a curse and gasped in much needed oxygen. He couldn't seem to keep his mouth off Hikaru for very long as he licked and bit his way along his collar bone down to that long neck he's been dreaming about for years. It just begged to be licked and sucked and he happily obliged. Hikaru was roving his hands all over Kaoru, alternating between stroking his back to grabbing at his hair. The gasps, moans and groans of pleasure coming from him sent the younger twin into a frenzy, and he breathed heavily against the reddening mark he was making with his teeth and tongue.

"Kaoru… oh, fuck… Kaoru," Hikaru gasped out over and over again as if he couldn't stop if he wanted to. Kaoru alternated between harsh bites to unmarked skin to soft kisses and licks to sooth the pain. Hikaru, quite tired of playing the uke, quickly and suddenly flipped the younger, slightly smaller twin onto his back.

"You can't have all the fun." He stated in a husky whisper, quickly taking on the task of extracking the clothing off Kaoru's lithe form. His eyes were completely dilated, only slim rings of the amber irises showed as he looked upon Kaoru's body. His face flushed red from arousal. Kaoru was finding it quite hard to not completely devour his twin at the sight. Hikaru dove in and set about licking and sucking his way up his twins neck, slowly grinding down on the trapped, twin cocks, gaining a deep groan from somewhere in Kaoru's chest.

"You like that," Hikaru asked in a husky whisper in Kaoru's ear, "You like when I grind on your cock so hard you're a second from coming?" These dirty words were certainly true. Kaoru was so close to losing control and Hikaru could tell. His breath was coming in quick, short gasps and his hips were bucking out of control. As if to prove his point, Kaoru gave a very manly (or so later he will claim) squeal that vaguely sounded like "Hikaru!"

His fingers were now gripping Hikaru's arms hard enough to leave bruises. "Hika… Hikaru… I'm c-coming! Oh SHIT!"

Before Kaoru could come though, Hikaru did some quick thinking and his hand shot down to slip down Kaoru's pants and grasp the base of his cock, making the sweet release of orgasm that Kaoru was originally tumbling headfirst towards, impossible.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru screamed to the heavens has he writhed and twisted against the tight grip on his leaking cock, "Let me come p-please let me! Let me… please… oh FUCK… let me… let me!" His voice was deep and desperate and so very different then how it usually was in the host club or anywhere in general. And the begging. Christ, the begging almost made Hikaru come in his pants without even being touched. He groaned long and hard and thrusts his hips forewords, making Kaoru let out another muffled squeal. As he looked down, he noticed Kaoru's face.

It wasn't beautiful by any means. No not at all. It was downright sexy as hell. His face was twisted in an expression that looked to be on the verge of pain but it was very obvious that it was the expression of raw, _desperate_, _overwhelming_ pleasure. His eyes were rolled back so that only the whites showed and he was gasping uneven breaths and groaning and making desperate, muffled sounds of ecstasy. Hikaru noticed, to his surprise and annoyance, that he was biting his lip to keep in the noises. Now that won't do. No, that won't do at all. Kaoru still had _far_ too much control.

"Don't hold back, Kaoru," He said leaning down to lick the side of the red-heads face and turning to pant in his ear, "I wanna here it when I let you come," He nibbled his way to Kaoru's pulse and bit down "I wanna here you _scream_ my name." Finally he got the reaction he was searching for. He watched with rapt attention as Kaoru ceased worrying his lip and let out an unearthly sound which accompanied a carnal jolt of the cock still in Hikaru's hand.

"Please!" Kaoru begged writhing and moaning under his twin as if receiving electric shocks. He couldn't take it. The overwhelming pleasure of having Hikaru grinding down on his rock-hard cock, the searing kisses that were being planted down his neck, lower past his naval, burning with heat and passion.

Kaoru was so lost in his pleasure filled haze, he was taken completely by surprise when he felt a hot, wetness on his throbbing member.

"Ohmyfuckinghellyesjustdothat!" He gushed desperately as Hikaru proceeded to suck and lick at Kaoru's erection. He felt like he was going to explode with the pleasure but this wasn't going to happen as Hikaru's hand was still wrapped tightly around Kaoru's cock making the much wanted explosion impossible.

"PLEASE!" Kaoru begged desperately, attempting in vain to gather enough brain cells to look down at Hikaru and groaning long and loud at the sight that greeted him. The raven-haired boy was gazing up at Kaoru with a mixture of love and lust. A deadly combination. Kaoru threw his head back with an agonized moan as his hips bucked out of control seeking desperately for release. This pleasure was bordering onto pain but it was just too good.

Finally, Hikaru took pity.

"Okay dear brother of mine," He said and after one last long lick up the underside of Kaoru's now purple cock making Kaoru piston his hips madly in and out of the hot caver that was Hikaru's mouth "But remember, only I can make you come like this." He said with a lust filled smirk on his lips. Said lips were then positioned just over the ridge and gave a nice, hard suck while simultaneously, the hands released their stranglehold on Kaoru's prick.

"Yes! HIKARU! Fuck... I'm coming Hikaru... I'm... Hikaru!

Almost immediately, Hikaru's mouth was full of hot, slick liquid and he swallowed the wicked good flavors of his dear twin.

Kaoru's head swam with the force of such a pent up orgasm. He couldn't move for he was just that tired and drowsy. His limbs felt like lead and all he could do was attempt to catch his breath. Vaguely he registered the hard thrusts to his thigh and, through his haze of sated pleasure, realized just what those thrusts were. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard the loud groan of his name and felt a smear of liquid before Hikaru collapsed on top of him with a happy sigh.

After many minutes of basking in the after-glow of what wasn't even sex, the black-haired boy stirred and wrapped his arms around the smaller, red-headed twin and leaned in towards his ear.

"Mine." He said in a voice that was half a growl and half a sigh.

Kaoru made a small grunting noise in the back of his throat and drifted off to sleep.

_Yours._

**A/N: Not really sure I like how this came out. It wasn't as… hot as it was in my mind but I guess it was a pretty decent try. That was my first smut/lemon or whatever you want to call it. Gift to Deja Star: You're welcome! Review please?**

**P.S.: Did you catch that Legally Blonde the Musical quote? If not then fine but I thought it was pretty clever XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (too lazy to think of something smart).  
><strong>


End file.
